smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
TA= Sally is one of the main protagonists in The Adventure. Appearance She often wears an white Shirt with black trousers. She also wears an red hair bow. She has blond hair and orange eyes. Personality Sometimes, Sally can be strict, but most of the time, she is ok. She isn't the nicest person of them, but when something happens, then she comes to help. "The Adventure" Sally appears as one of the five main protagonists. Sally played cards with Scott, until Kalin got kidnapped by Rocket. Sally made it into the castle, but before, she had a fight with Rick. She hasn't beaten him, but then Scott came and with him, they went to the castle. Sally then meets Roy again, and with him, she continues along the hall. She got then turned evil after being knocked out by Lord Ventis. Sally then gets beaten by Roy in the Finale and after that, they all went home. Trivia * She lives with her friends in the same house. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ocs Category:WiffPlays' Stuff Category:Characters |-|TA2= Sally appears again in The Adventure 2: The Treasure Hunt as one of the two main protagonists. Appearance She looks the same as she did in the first Adventure. "The Adventure 2" Sally appears, like the rest of her friends, in the Prologue, where Roy tells them about the Treasure's location. After Kalin and Scott left, Sally and Patrick go on aswell, while Roy stays home. In Chapter 1, they go through to the Grass Hills. There they eat some berry bushes on their way, and Patrick even gets a hammer in a old wooden hut they found. Before they could enter the Lava Ghost Land, they meet T.P. 178. After they managed to beat it, they move on. In Chapter 2, they meet Siegy and Gary. After some talking, they move on to the edge of the island. There, they see a ship with Xono Volva in it. He tells them, that The Ghost stole his "Start-Button". After they got it from the boat on land, where The Ghost was living in, Xono activates his ship and flys with them to the Crystal Snow Land. In Chapter 3, Sally looks around for the cause of the ice melting. After some searching, they see the Solar Tower on the other side of a canyon. After they found a way to the other side of the canyon, they fight against the Solar Tower, which uses Solar Beams to defeat them. However, it loses against them and Sally and Patrick enter the Star Portal to the Star Fields. In Chapter 4, they enter the Star Fields, and meet a little Star, which tolds them about their boss, which should help them getting to the Treasure Cave. They enter the Star Factory, where they meet Stella. But then, General Stark enters the room and tells Stella that someone has attacked the workers. Then, The Man attacks General Stark. After some attacks, Stella creates a portal for Sally and Patrick, and they enter it. In Chapter 5, as they got teleported to the Treasure Cave, they meet Scott and Kalin again. After some talking, they all got knocked out by Bermek Jr.. Sally wakes up at the exact same place where she got knocked out. Bermek Jr. enters the room and they fight against each other. Sally managed to beat him, and then he runs away. She follows him, but couldn't find him anywhere. As she saw a light in the distance, she runs towards it, but nearly fell down to a "lava river". She jumps over some rocks, slips out and falls down. Luckely, Patrick could grab her before she fully fell down. The two enter the next room, and find Bermek Jr.. in it with Scott and Kalin, who are in cages. He attacks Sally and Patrick with a knife, but they still beated him. After they freed the others, they see a room. As they entered the room, they saw the Treasure. Sally opens it, but then, she gets pulled into the Treasure Chest, together with Scott and Kalin. |-|TA3= Sally will return in The Adventure 3: Rescue Mission.